geometry_dashfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Магазин спільноти
thumb|250px|Магазин спільноти Магазин спільноти — третій магазин, в якому представлені іконки, обрані на Icon Contest і доданий в оновленні 2.11. Цей магазин складається з меблів фіолетового кольору. Над фіолетовою полицею з товарами висить напис Community Shop, яка трохи повернена. Продавець магазину — робот Потбор . Це жовто-оранжевий робот з темними очима, де знаходяться маленькі зелені зіниці. Він розділений на 2 частини, і на грудях розташовується зелений ромб. Відмінною особливістю цього продавця є рот з зубами. Отримання доступу до магазину Щоб отримати доступ, заходимо в скарбницю і рухаємось на її правий край. Там нас зустріне фіолетова табличка з великою літерою С, що знаходиться праворуч від таблички, яка веде в секретний магазин. Потрібно натискати за табличку, щоб Потбор зустрів нас і почав розмову. Як з'ясується пізніше, для того, щоб ми увійшли, ми зобов'язані зібрати 200 діамантів, і коли ми зберемо достатньо, то потрібно знову натиснути на табличку, щоб ми увійшли. Оригінальний текст= Перше натискання на табличку: *Oh a customer! **I never had a customer before. **… Not sure what to do. *Let me check the manual. **The ShopKeepers handbook: You give stuff, they pay money. **… Sounds simple enough. *Page 2: Refund policy. No Refunds! **Page 3: Shopkeeper etiquette. … Probably not important. **Page 4: Self destruct mechanism. The page is missing… **Not sure if I should be worried about this. *Page 394: Customer must have 200 diamonds. **What's a diamond? **… Після натискання на табличку, маючи з собою 200 діамантів: *You found all the diamonds!? **Just need to check: 1, 2, 3, 200. Yup, all there! **My first customer, how exciting! **… |-| Український переклад= Перше натискання на табличку: *О, покупець! **У мене ніколи ще не було покупця. **… Я не знаю що робити. *Дай-но я прочитаю керівництво. **Довідник продавця: Ти віддаєш речі, а вони платять гроші. **… Звучить легко. *Сторінка 2: Політика повернення. Без повернень! **Сторінка 3: Етикет продавця. … Напевно, це не важливо. **Сторінка 4: Механізм самознищення. Сторінка відсутня… **Не думаю, що це повинно мене турбувати. *Сторінка 394: Покупець повинен мати 200 діаманти. **Що таке діамант? **… Після натискання на табличку, маючи з собою 200 діамантів: *Ти знайшов усі діаманти!? **Дай перевірю: 1, 2, 3, 200. Ага, усі тут! **Мій перший покупець, як захоплююче! **… Товари Галерея PotborDialogue01.png|Діалогова картина 1 PotborDialogue02.png|Діалогова картина 2 PotborDialogue03.png|Діалогова картина 3 PotborDialogue04.png|Діалогова картина 4 PotborDialogue05.png|Діалогова картина 5 PotborDialogue06.png|Діалогова картина 6 PotborDialogue07.png|Діалогова картина 7 Цікаві факти * На даний момент це найбільший магазин в грі. * Якщо натиснути на "Credits", то з'явиться табличка з авторами і їх іконками. Так само, якщо перегорнути до кінця цього вкладки, то буде напис "Special Thanks :)" и ники гравців, яким було висловлено подяку: Viprin, Etzer і Michigun. Це всі люди, які підводили підсумки Geometry Dash Icon Contest. * Ім'я продавця магазину є зворотною версією ника розробника гри (RobTop). * Музика в магазині — March of the Spoons від Kevin MacLeod. * Найбільше іконок для магазину спільноти зробив ScorchVx. З його іконок: 3 корабля, 3 НЛО, 1 хвиля, 2 робота і 1 павук. * Потбор має схожі з Скрипом діалогові картини. ** Також, це єдиний продавець в грі, який, по суті, не може закрити рот. ** На відміну від Скрипу, Потбор використовує всі діалогові картини. * Щоб купити всі іконки, вам знадобиться 382000 . * Це єдиний магазин, в якому продаються тільки іконки. ru:Магазин сообщества Категорія:Локації Категорія:Магазини Категорія:Геймплей Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Оновлення 2.1 Категорія:Секрети гри